worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Border's Strongest Unit
Short Summary Tamakoma First joins Osamu and the C-Rank trainees to fight off the Rabbits, but the humanoid Neighbors, Enedra, Hyuse, Viza and Lamvanein, arrive. Long Summary Izuho Eaglet.jpg|Izuho prepares to fight the Rabbit. Rabbit3.jpg|The Rabbit captures Izuho. Chika Ibis.jpg|Chika aims at the rabbit... Izuho_Rabbit.jpg|...who is about to cubify Izuho... Chika Ibis 2.jpg|...and destroys it... Izuho flying.jpg|...throwing Izuho away in the process. As Chika is frozen in fear in front of one of the new Rabbits, Osamu cries out for her to run. Izuho fires a shot, and the Rabbit directs its attention to her instead. Izuho is grabbed by the Rabbit, and Chika is lost in her fear and by the sound of everyone telling her to run away. Suddenly, she remembers Yūma saying of course she should be able to to fight. Finally remembering her own resolve to fight on her own, Chika grabs Izuho's gun and fires at the Rabbit, completely blowing off its left arm. Still moving, the Rabbit reaches for Chika and Izuho, but is finished off by Osamu, who reports to Shinoda at HQ. Shinoda informs him that Border's strongest unit was already sent to help them. This turns out to be Tamakoma First. Kizaki explains their plan: Konami goes on a rampage, and he Karasuma will provide support. Aboard their ship, Hyuse asks if the shot Chika fired was from a Black Trigger. Mira answers that it must be from a Normal Trigger. This catches Hairein's attention, and he orders Enedra and Lamvanein to help the Rabbits by scattering the Border agents as planned, which Lamvanein anticipates will be boring. Hairein decides to sends Viza and Hyuse to capture this "golden chick," Chika. Hairein says that perhaps in this place they will obtain their new god. Still fighting, Osamu notices that the other Rabbits are learning from the fight as he uses his shield to hold one off. The other heads straight for Chika and Izuho, but Kizaki stops it singlehandedly and reminds Chika of the first rule of being a sniper: concealing yourself. Kizaki then knocks the Rabbit into the other, just in time for Konami to land on top of them. Karasuma uses Escudo to protect Osamu and Konami from the Rabbits' blast. Osamu warns that if they are captured, the Rabbits will turn them into cubes. Karasuma says they were already informed of this and orders Osamu to assist the C-rank agents. Aftokrator Horns.jpg|Replica's explanation about the horns. Aftokrator Horns Black.jpg|And how they become black if someone is compatible with a Black Trigger. Despite Konami's over-confidence, Osamu warns that there are still other Trion Warriors that can open gates. Just then, a gate opens above them, and Viza and Hyuse appear. Elsewhere, Enedra and Lamvanein appear in front of Kazama Unit and other agents respectively. Osamu immediately recognizes that these two are from Aftokrator because of Hyuse's horns. Previously, Replica had explained to the head staff at HQ that these horns are Trion receptors implanted in children from Aftokrator in order to create people with high Trion ability. The horns make Triggers more a part of their bodies than weapons and allow for higher compatibility with Black Triggers, at which time the horns turn black. Viza and Hyuse.jpg|Tamakoma faces Viza and Hyuse... Episode 25 Enedra.jpg|...Kazama Unit faces Enedra... Episode 25 Lamvanein.jpg|...And the B-Rank agents face Lamvanein. Facing Enedra, Kazama notices his black horns and says that they've hit the jackpot. Lamvanein faces off against Azuma and Okudera, and is distracted by shots from Chano Unit. Already prepared to attack, Lamvanein hits Chano and Fujisawa, causing them to bail out in just one shot. Assuming that the attack has drained his Trion, the others run away, but Lamvanein attacks with a huge gun and runs after them. Taichi is hit and is forced to bail out as well. He is stopped momentarily by Arafune Unit, who fires shots from above. When the smoke clears, they can see that Lamvanein has created several small shields, one for each bullet. He then showcases the long-range power of his Trigger, Chelidon, causing two more to bail out. Other B-rank agents learn of Lamvanein's terrifying rampage as he relishes in the chance to take down all of them and perhaps not feel as bored as he thought. Hyuse decides to capture Chika himself and asks Viza to be his backup. Viza agrees, but warns that their target has high Trion ability as well and for Hyuse to be careful. Hyuse activates his Trigger and begins to approach Osamu's group. Considering the difficulty in facing attacks from both sides, Kizaki orders Konami to destroy both of the Rabbits in three minutes. She brags that she will finish them in one minute and tells Kizaki not to lose before she is finished. He tells Karasuma that they will stay on defense until she returns to protect the C-ranks. When Osamu anxiously asks what he should do, Kizaki tells him to protect Chika with his life. Connector Anime.png|Konami activates Connector... WorldTrigger-071.png|...And defeats two Rabbits at once. Impressed by Kizaki's calm demeanor, Viza thinks they might be tougher than anticipated. Hyuse replies that since the "chicks" are still behind them, Kizaki and Karasuma are at a disadvantage. He fires at them, but Karasuma once again raises a wall to block his shots. Konami shocks everyone by destroying the Rabbits quickly and reclaiming the cubes inside. Replica explains that Tamakoma's Triggers were made differently from all the ones at HQ. While most Triggers are made to be used by many different users and fight continuously, Tamakoma's Triggers are specifically made to match each user's abilities. These Triggers were made from Triggers that Rindō brought back from the Neighbor world. Since they fail to meet HQ's regulations, Tamakoma First doesn't participate in the Rank Wars. Even so, Shinoda calls them Border's strongest unit, and Osamu realizes the full extent of their strength. Kizaki and Karasuma fire on Hyuse, but his shield merely reflects the shots back at them. Elsewhere, Enedra taunts Kazama Unit on a rooftop. Linked together, they wonder about what type of Black Trigger he has. Enedra uses his Trigger, Vorvoros, to liquefy and attack Kazama Unit from below. Kikuchihara notices this and they jump out of the way, to Enedra's surprise. Kazama tells Mikami to link in to Kikuchihara's ears, and Utagawa tells him to focus, because they are counting on his Side Effect. Characters in order of appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Triggers in order of appearance Adapted From *Chapter 52 (pages 7-19) *Chapter 53 *Chapter 54 *Chapter 55 Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes